The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and referred to by the cultivar name Blue Shamrock.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Emerald, Victoria, Australia, The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Scaevola cultivars.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1993 of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as 93/203 as the female, or seed, parent and an unidentified selection of Scaevola aemula as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola was selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of this cross in a controlled environment in Emerald, Victoria, Australia in 1993.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection 93/203, plants of the new Scaevola have darker green leaves that are less serrated and have shorter internodes.
Compared to plants of the male parent, the unidentified selection of Scaevola aemula, plants of the new Scaevola have larger darker green leaves and longer stems.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Emerald, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.